Alchemist In Hogwarts
by MonkNiccals
Summary: Basic FmaHp Fic. When Ed Elric is called to hogwarts to look after harry potter, he is less than pleased. but what happens when he finds out hogwarts has its own stone?


Disclaimer- I do not own Fma, or Harry potter. That is all

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"this is a joke, right?" the young Alchemist questioned, he slapped the file he held in his hand "Joke? Fullmetal? No No. not a joke. infact, a very important Mission" The Older Man Replied, He was In his Mid 20's (mistake?) And had jet black hair, his attire was a royal blue millitary uniform. He glared at the boy then let out a sigh of exasperation "But! magic isnt real!" He exclaimed, slamming the file onto the desk. "so why do i have to go to some damn make belive school!" He colonel Sighed again "Because fullmetal, Edward. There is a very special student there, Harry potter And he is in need of protection, Plus, Havoc, hawkeye and furey Are All Busy, SO That leaves just you!" Mustang replied, he raised his eyes to his shorter subordinate and rested his chin on his palm,"unfortunatly, walking talking armour arent allowed at Hogwarts" Rage Burned In Ed's eyes "Dismissed Elric" Mustang barked. Ed couldnt help but glare at the colonel. "Salute elric!" Mustang barked again, enjoying watching edward getting more annoyed by the minute. The Alchemist sighed, brought his hand flatly up against his forehead then brought his arm back down sharply to his side, before turning on his heel and marching out. He cussed and growled under his breath. He walked outside and stopped outside the office.

Sitting on one of the waiting room chairs was his younger brother al.Alphonse Elric was barely what most people would call a brother, But ed knew better than to judge a book by its cover, Al still had the same compassion and patients He always had as a child. "Hey Al" Ed sighed, sitting down next to his brother "Brother? You..sound upset" Al replied, a tone of concern in his voice, even if he couldnt show emotions, ed had noticed that his voice gave alot away. "More like irrate" Ed Said, trying to force a smile to keep his brother happy. "whats the mission?" Al asked curiously glancing at the file in his brothers grasp. "Some dumb thing about wizards,magic and dark lords" he said cooly, Al tried to stiffle a laugh "Magic? Magic is only in fairy stories" He objected "Thats what i said, its not logically sound how you can just make something appear by a swish of a wand and a few stupid words, but colonel bastard said I'd better do it if i like Saying 'state alchemist'" Ed growled standing up "Im sure it'll be...intresting" Al Said sympathetically.

'Thunk' Ed Threw his last bag onto the train. Luckily Most students were already onboard so no one really saw al, and if they did. they wernt too bothered. "Theres no way im using a wand" ed laughed, He looked at Al and his smile fell "I..wish you were comming, we need to keep looking for the stone, so we can get your body back" he sighed " no brother, we've been through this, you'll be the one we fix first" Al muttered, Ed suddenly felt a little taller, his brother hugged him strongly, he wished he was going too, or he wished Ed didnt have to go. The hug lifted ed off the floor a bit, seeing as al was conciderably taller. "dont worry about me, brother" Al Muttered, smiling "Just be safe, and come back soon" he let go of ed and put him back on the ground as the last whistle sounded, Ed ran on board and and stuck his head out one of the open windows "stay safe Al" Ed grinned, patting his brother on his helmeted head. Al watched as the train drove away from the station and Chugged off into the distance. The train itself was rather quiet, there were many compartments. many of which were full with 4 or 5 students, all chattering excitedly among themselfs. Ed sighed and walked down the corridor trying to find a empty compartment, which he did right at the end of the train, it was a little more noisier down here but that didnt bother the young alchemist. He pulled open the compartment door and possioned himself on one of the seats, he tried to find something from his bag and pulled out one of the books he was required to have as a student, he read the title quickly and laughed out loud, throwing it aside he found the book he was looking for 'the history of the Philosopher's Stone' It was a think ruby coloured leather bound book. He found the page he had read to a resumed reading, skimming the page quickly then turned to the next. He didnt look up when he heard voices outside and the slide of the comparment door, the people loaded their lugage into the overhead compartment and took their seats. They were all about eds age, 2 boys and a girl. One of the boys Had messy black hair and thick rimmed glasses, the other had firey orange hair and his clothes were slightly too big for him.The girl sitting across from them had long brown wavey hair and was babbling on about some professor.

Ed wasnt really paying attention to names. "What do you think harry?" She asked, "Oh..uh---I Dunno Hermione" He muttered, wait? Harry? Maybe this was the kid he was ment to be looking after. He shrugged it off and carried on reading. he had already memorized their faces, even if he had only looked up for a breif moment. "Oh" Hermione Looked up and stared at Ed : we should have asked sorry, you must be preparing for your 1st year" she smiled "But hermione..Hes just as old as us" The boy whos name Ed was yet to learn "Just as old as us? but hes..so..small!" She exclaimed with a snort. 'small?' Ed screamed mentally "hermione!" harry exclaimed, "sorry about her, Im harry potter, Shes Hermione Granger and this is ron weasley" Harry explained. Ed just nodded, he's have to be civil to these People. even if already he was receving 'Short' Comments.


End file.
